dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Charter
} |name = Charter |image = Charter-in-Crestwood2.png |px = 270x360px |gender = Female |race = Elf |title = |class = |specialization = |location = Crestwood - Caer Bronach |affiliation = Inquisition |quests = |voice = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Trespasser Dragon Age: Magekiller Dragon Age: Knight Errant Heroes of Dragon Age }} Charter is a member of the Inquisition who works as a spy in Leliana's network charged with reporting the goings-on of Crestwood. Background "Charter" is said to be one of the last known of many aliases used by a famous elven spy for sale and master of false identities nicknamed The Black Hart , who was contacted by Leliana when seeking steady employment. Other suspected aliases include "Mollnir," a double agent who revealed a conspiracy against the crown in Hercinia and "Sonner," who stole a general's plans and walked out in broad daylight in Markham. Along with being one of Leliana's spies, Charter is also a senior member of the Inquisition and the commanding officer of Caer Bronach. It was also Charter who recruited Scout Harding into the Inquisition. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Charter can first be encountered at Haven by the houses across from the inner gate where she is speaking with Scout Pellane. Later, Charter takes command of Caer Bronach in western Ferelden, near the Village of Crestwood. Dragon Age: Magekiller Charter is dispatched to a small village to recruit the famous Mage assassin Marius for the Inquisition. Charter arrives just as the village is throwing a feast in celebration of Marius and Tessa Forsythia rescuing several villagers from Demons pouring from a nearby Fade rift. Finding Tessa alone in a tavern, after a tense confrontation, Charter formally offers Marius and Tessa a place among the Inquisition's ranks. At some point between Marius and Tessa's recruitment and their mission to the Hissing Wastes, Charter and Tessa enter a romantic relationship. When the two agents arrive to Skyhold too late to join the Inquisitor's assault on Arbor Wilds and witness Corypheus reopening the Breach over Haven, Charter sends them and Sutherland's company to clear a route for the Inquisitor's reinforcements. Before they leave, Charter takes Tessa aside and tells her she doesn't want her to die for Marius, that she wants her back safe.}} Dragon Age: Knight Errant When Vaea goes to the Kirkwall's Alienage after crossing Ser Nevin, Charter approaches her and accuses her of stealing.Dragon Age: Knight Errant, number 1 Charter then offers Vaea a deal. The Inquisition will deal with Ser Nevin, who has begun to pursue Vaea, if she rescues their missing associates, Marius and Tessa Forsythia. As her relationship with Tessa is still ongoing, Charter is eager to have them broken out of jail, lest she be forced to eliminate her agents before their allegiance is discovered. Charter and Varric later meet up with Ser Aaron and Vaea as they are leaving Starkhaven, and they learn that a piece of red lyrium may already have made it to Tevinter.}} Trespasser Charter is one of the agents with whom Leliana had shared many responsibilities during the final months of the Inquisition as an independent organization. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead.}} Gallery Charter haven.png|Charter at Haven Charter HoDA.png|Charter in Heroes of Dragon Age Charter HoDA tier.jpg |Artwork of Charter's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age Quests References de:Charter ru:Шартер Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller characters Category:Dragon Age: Knight Errant characters Category:Elves Category:Inquisition members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:City elves